Pergi
by revabhipraya
Summary: Morgiana tiba di Qishan, dan suatu saat akan pergi lagi. / untuk Rhen


**Disclaimer:** Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** AR, OOC, typo(s).

 **Summary:** Morgiana tiba di Qishan, dan suatu saat akan pergi lagi.

 **Pergi** oleh reycchi

 _untuk Rhen_

* * *

.

.

.

"Morgiana, tidak bisakah kau tinggal?"

Morgiana menghela napas pendek. Berurusan dengan pemuda pirang ini ternyata jauh lebih rumit daripada yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Jika tahu melepas kepergiannya hanya akan membuat pemuda ini terluka, Morgiana bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan dirinya memperkenalkan diri.

"Tidak bisa, Alibaba-san."

Kini giliran Alibaba yang menghela napas. Dikiranya gadis berambut merah ini akan selamanya tinggal di Qishan, ternyata dia salah. Jika tahu melepas kepergian sang gadis hanya akan membuatnya terluka, Alibaba bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan dirinya memperkenalkan diri.

Alibaba dan Morgiana hanyalah sepasang manusia yang bertemu melalui cara paling klise di sinetron, bertabrakan. Saat itu Morgiana sedang berjalan memasuki gerbang Qishan, lalu tiba-tiba saja ia diterjang oleh seorang pemuda pirang yang tampak panik. Naasnya, mereka bertabrakan karena Morgiana tidak sempat menghindar dan Alibaba tidak sempat menghentikan langkahnya.

Lalu Alibaba menarik tangan Morgiana, membawanya kabur bersama ke dalam sebuah gua kecil. Morgiana tentu saja curiga, tetapi tidak bisa menolak. Sepertinya diam-diam ia menikmati sentuhan tangan Alibaba.

Rupanya gua itu mengarahkan mereka ke ruang bawah tanah sebuah restoran. Segera saja Alibaba mentraktir Morgiana makan, dan akhirnya terjadilah konversasi menyenangkan di antara keduanya.

"Kenapa tidak?" Alibaba kembali mengajukan tanya. Masih tidak rela rasanya melepas seseorang yang telah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidup untuk pergi. Setidaknya, begitulah menurut Alibaba.

"Karena ... aku ingin bebas, Alibaba-san."

Alibaba dan Morgiana memang baru beberapa hari berkenalan dan berkelana di dalam kota bersama, tetapi rasa tumbuh lebih cepat daripada cheetah berlari. Alibaba jatuh cinta, Morgiana jatuh hati. Alibaba mengungkap, Morgiana menyimpan. Egoisme masing-masing menuntun mereka untuk kembali membuat konversasi, mencari solusi.

"Kau bisa bebas juga dengan tinggal di sini, Morgiana." Alibaba masih berusaha mengubah keputusan sang gadis, tapi apa daya? Keduanya sama-sama batu. "Ya? Kumohon."

Morgiana menggeleng. "Aku tetap harus pergi."

Alibaba mendesah. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari?"

Morgiana diam. Ia juga ... tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia cari dari dunia ini. Kekayaan? Kedamaian? Keadilan? Keindahan? Kesejahteraan? Atau kesempurnaan?

Satu yang pasti, gadis itu tahu ia harus tetap melaju. Ia tidak boleh berhenti di satu tempat dalam waktu yang lama. Awalnya ia tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi kini ia menemukan jawabannya.

Ia akan jatuh cinta, dan hatinya akan menolak untuk pergi.

Kurang lebih ... seperti saat ini.

Hatinya telah jatuh, dan menolak untuk melaju kembali. Hatinya ingin tinggal, ingin memiliki hati seseorang yang sama-sama menginginkannya.

"Aku tidak punya sesuatu untuk dicari," tukas Morgiana lugas. "Aku hanya ingin membuktikan sesuatu kepada diriku sendiri yang aku sendiri belum tahu apa itu."

 _Pembuktian kepada diri sendiri?_ Masuk akal bagi Alibaba. Mungkin itu jugalah yang membuatnya kerap berulah di kota, membuat banyak orang marah sekaligus kagum dengan keberaniannya. Mungkin Alibaba juga ... sebenarnya ingin membuktikan diri.

Alibaba menelan ludah. "Jadi kau akan tetap pergi?"

Morgiana mengangguk.

"Sekeras apapun aku meminta, kau akan tetap pergi?"

Morgiana mengangguk kembali.

"Akankah ... kau kembali?"

Morgiana bimbang. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak ada kemungkinan kecil, sekecil apapun, kalau kau akan kembali ke sini?"

"Aku tidak pernah kembali ke tempat yang sudah pernah aku singgahi, Alibaba-san."

"Memangnya kau tidak ada keinginan untuk kembali? Tidak adakah hal yang kau sukai dari tempat yang sudah kau singgahi?"

"Selalu ada," jawab Morgiana diiringi seulas senyum tipis. "Selalu ada hal menarik yang harus aku relakan, Alibaba-san. Itulah makna perjalanan."

Alibaba mendongak, tidak bersuara tetapi tatapannya meminta Morgiana untuk terus merajut kata.

"Aku yakin akan ada hal menarik lainnya yang aku temukan di tempat lain," lanjut Morgiana, masih dengan senyum yang sama tertera di wajahnya. "Bisa jadi malah lebih menarik."

Alibaba memiringkan bibirnya. "Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

Morgiana mengangguk.

"Aku mencintaimu, Morgiana."

Hening.

"Dan saat ini, aku tidak bisa merelakanmu pergi."

Morgiana menunduk. Dibalasnya perkataan Alibaba dengan ucapan, "Aku juga menyukai Alibaba-san."

Alis Alibaba terangkat sebelah. "Hanya menyukai?"

"Menyukaimu membuatku merasa berat meninggalkan Qishan," balas Morgiana, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Alibaba. "Berat sekali, dan kurasa perasaan suka inilah yang orang definisikan sebagai cinta."

Alibaba mengerjap. "Kau..."

Morgiana kembali mendongakkan kepalanya. Senyum lebar merekah di bibirnya yang merah. Ia tidak menguntai kata, hanya diam sembari menunggu Alibaba kembali berbicara.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau tinggal?"

Sekali lagi, Morgiana menggeleng.

"Apakah ... aku akan bernasib sama dengan hal-hal menarik yang kau temui di sepanjang perjalanan?" tanya Alibaba dengan nada takut. "Disukai, direlakan, lalu dilupakan?"

"Tidak," jawab Morgiana tegas. "Alibaba-san bukan seseorang yang mudah diperlakukan seperti itu."

"Kau bilang tidak akan merelakanku," ucap Alibaba dengan heran terselip pada intonasinya, "tetapi kau tidak akan kembali ke sini. Mengapa?"

"Karena aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi nanti, Alibaba-san."

"Dimana? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau akan mengarah ke mana."

"Alibaba-san hanya perlu percaya pada insting." Morgiana mengangguk pelan seraya mengucap. "Dan semua akan baik-baik saja."

Alibaba menatap sekeliling, menatap sekilas apa yang sekiranya akan dihadapi Morgiana di luar nanti. Menatap ke luar area Qishan, dimana padang pasir luas membentang dan orang-orang jahat merajalela. Akan tetapi, mungkin saja gadis itu dapat menemukan keindahan di balik keburukan dunia.

"Aku percaya Alibaba-san akan bisa menemukannya," lanjut Morgiana sambil memperbaiki tas yang digendongnya. "Tempat pertemuan kita nanti. Pasti bisa."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku ikut denganmu."

Morgiana mengerjap. "Eh?"

"Biarkan aku ikut mengembara bersamamu."

"Bukankah Alibaba-san masih punya sesuatu yang harus dilakukan di sini?"

Bayang-bayang para penagih utang kemudian berseliweran di dalam benak Alibaba. Benar juga kata gadis ini, Alibaba masih harus membayar utangnya.

"Selesaikan semua urusan sebelum memulai pengembaraan, Alibaba-san," ucap Morgiana. Ia balikkan badannya, menyiapkan diri menghadapi dunia lain yang akan ia temukan. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa."

Morgiana mulai melangkah, meninggalkan Qishan serta Alibaba yang masih harus terjebak di dalamnya.

"M-Morgiana!"

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Ya?"

"Pastikan kau mengenaliku saat kita bertemu lagi nanti!"

Senyum Morgiana melebar. Ia tolehkan kepalanya, menatap langsung mata berbinar Alibaba yang sejak awal kerap membuatnya kagum. "Tentu saja!"

Perjalanan Morgiana berlanjut, begitu pula kisahnya dengan Alibaba.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Kok... jadi gini, ya... :"D

Awalnya cuma bikin kisah simpel tentang saling menemukan kembali, tapi akhirnya malah jadi debat kepercayaan gini :") tapi gapapa lah ya, yang penting ku senang akhirnya tangan ini berhasil membuat AliMor lagi~ huhuys.

Oh! Makasih buat Rhen yang udah ngasih prompt xD makanya sengaja kudedikasikan fanfiksi ini buatmu ehehehehey. Terjawab sudah kan, kenapa aku nanya penname mu waktu itu (?)

Akhir kata, ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
